


The Sound of the Universe

by linerwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, it's sad y'all, mentions of Zelda and the rest of the Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linerwriter/pseuds/linerwriter
Summary: What do you think the universe sounds like?Is it quiet, like a rabbit? Loud, like a bull? Perhaps it’s silent- waiting for it’s time to strike. Maybe it doesn’t know how to shut up.Wild didn't know if they wanted to hear it again.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 73





	The Sound of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> TW: major character death, if you haven't seen from the tags yet
> 
> Hello! This is not a happy fic. It's kind of odd, but I think that's what I was aiming for in the first place. People really seem to like "powerful" statements I make (looking at you, "Rain") so I tried to aim for that feeling in this fic. Probably why it ended up so short.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

What do you think the universe sounds like?

Is it quiet, like a rabbit? Loud, like a bull? Perhaps it’s silent- waiting for it’s time to strike. Maybe it doesn’t know how to shut up.

Wild didn’t know if they wanted to hear it again.

They didn’t know what the universe sounded like, the day they died. It didn’t matter, though, just like it didn’t matter that they died- it happened and they had to move on from it. They liked to think their life, strangely enough, was a lot better compared to before, but they didn’t have the best judgement in this situation.

The years spent in that limbo were… odd, to say the least. How do you describe sleeping to someone familiar with it yet not? They could barely remember what they felt like, if they were being honest, which was par for the course with them.

Waking up was… could they consider it being like birth? They weren’t aware, and then suddenly, they were, and quite wet at that. On second thought, maybe that isn’t a good analogy.

Would they hear it again? Would that strange feeling of time, so short yet so long, come back to them?

Would they see their friends again?

They could feel their senses leaving them. Oh, that was a familiar feeling. This was what it felt like on that day? How comforting.

(A blue laser, trained on someone they loved. A pink haze was behind it, crackling with power. He held up his sword, injured beyond repair already, ready to die just to save one, at least one)

They could faintly hear screaming. That was right, they had found another family, familiar with the hardships they faced and finding solace in it. They would miss the rest of them- the nights around the fire, riling the bunny up. The days spent practicing, always improving with the captain. The evenings spent with the wolf, basking in each other’s presence when the others got too much.

(Oh. Leaving that one is going to hurt the most, they realized.)

But, it was time. They had lived a long time, far longer than they should’ve. This way… this way was okay. At least they would get to see _them_ again.

Were they scared? A little. But wasn’t everyone when faced with death? If anything, they were a little more prepared than the average person. It was only a matter, after all, until the inevitable came.

Faintly, they could hear hands on their body. Was something sticking out of them? They couldn’t tell anymore with how numb their body was. The thing- whatever it was- finally came of their body, and they could faintly feel their blood gushing out. 

Was the sky growing dimmer? Perhaps it was later in the day than they thought. Maybe Hylia had done something again, changed the time of day. They smiled, laughing to themself at the thought. 

They could feel it now. Their time was up, the darkness was creeping in. Softly, so softly, they could feel their soul be petted gently by something. It felt nice.

They wish they could’ve helped their teammates.

They wish they could’ve said goodbye to Zelda.

They wish they could’ve heard the birds again.

But now, it was time to go.

_Goodbye._

Slowly, ever so slowly, to the tears and pleadings of their family, they closed their eyes, and everything

went

_silent._


End file.
